


X Life | fwhip's death to leave jeremyism but i angst-ified it

by JackalisOnline



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cults, Death, Fire, Gen, Religion, X Life SMP - Freeform, actually it kind of is, also no beta we die like the church of jeremy at the red funeral, i don't usually write angst so this was an experience!, it's just jeremyism, it's not as angsty as it sounds, it's not too cultish, jeremyism, mcyt - Freeform, more just a religion that scott made into a cult, tagging scott because he's the only other actual character that appears individually, the religion is not an actual religion, x life, yes x life is a part of MCYT it's not just the dream smp fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalisOnline/pseuds/JackalisOnline
Summary: The group of Jeremyism is called to a meeting by their new leader, Scott, at the church of Jeremy.And Fwhip couldn't be less ready.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	X Life | fwhip's death to leave jeremyism but i angst-ified it

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> so the angst-ified thing may become a series  
> we will see  
> for now  
> enjoy the fwhip

As the group of Jeremyism members stepped closer to the church, they knew many things were about to change.

With Scott being the new leader of the religion, they all had thought he would disband it, but as it turned out, he has other changes in mind.

And as Fwhip looked around the corner, with his fellow members, they heard Scott call.

"Hello, Jeremyism members!"

Oh boy.

As Scott walked the 5 of them into the church, Fwhip looked around at all of the new.. cyan.. scenery. To be honest, Scott did a good job.

They all sat down in the main room, where Scott was standing in a stage like area in front of them.

He started off his speech by burning the book that was previously on the lectern, and replacing it with a new one. 

It made Fwhip a bit cautious of what the leader would do, but he let him continue.

The new Jeremyism rules were then read to them. Oh boy, were they not pleasant.

"Number one, Jeremyism is IN FACT, a cult."

"Number two, Scott always gets the final say on what happens to it."

Fwhip slowly lost focus on whatever Scott was saying. He just couldn't believe that Scott was doing this.

The Coven vs. Jeremyism was just meant to be rivalry, would it escalate any farther than that?

And what about the reason he joined in the first place, just to gain some friends in the jungle?

Nobody ever came to the jungle.

Saw the jungle.

Built there.

Only him.

He did all the work.

They..

They just wanted another member of their cult.

They could care less about the jungle.

"And finally, number 7, to leave Jeremyism, you have to sacrifice one of your lives!"

..Finally.

There's a way out, and it's death.

He would do that soon enough.

But did he want to?

I mean, everyone's been really nice.

Everyone's been accepting of him in Jeremyism.

The donkeys are nice.

But then again, they promised to join him in the jungle.

They would keep their word if they truly cared about him, right?

Something in his brain was trying to convince him of that.

Slowly, the item in his hand switched over to being a flint and steel.

The voice in his head grew louder.

And louder.

And louder.

Chanting it.

Telling him.

"Do it."

"Do it."

"Do it."

Repeatedly.

Over and over.

On and on.

Until finally he was sick of it.

Fwhip was done with this stupid cult.

He lit the flint and steel and stood in the flames.

Panic ensued around him as he felt the flames slowly burn his skin, and Scott trying to put it out while trying to give a speech, but Scott didn't panic.

He had no reason to panic.

He's a coven member.

He doesn't care about Jeremyism, he just wants power.

As the flames slowly engulfed Fwhip, he muttered a few words, but they were powerful.

"I'd rather burn than be in this cult."

fWhip went up in flames  
fWhip has 5 lives remaining

As he respawned, he managed to type the words "IM OUT" via his communicator to the rest of the X Life server.

But he felt something.

Something good, something evil, who knows.

But he felt successful.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello  
> welcome to the end  
> hope you enjoyed my first lil oneshot thing
> 
> also success is meant to be evil fwhip  
> cause fwhip is failwhip  
> y a g e t i t ?
> 
> anyway have fun bye


End file.
